Gnomes, Tomes
, Rockwave & Hillsborough]] Recap Day 130 (1510-12-08) Giant Cave, Roc Peak. The party have rescued a Dwarf trapped in the cave and rested overnight in "Leomund's Tiny Hut". They are investigating the stone snake when Locke moves too close too it and is attacked, and is aged 1 year. The Corpse Eater shoots a fireball at the party and Gerald Knott throws one back. Brad Barbo is chomped down and is aged 4 years. Locke is knocked out and it swallows Locke. Midori casts Radiant Bolt. Midori is grabbed in it's stone mouth, and aged 1 year. Brad prays to Efra saying he will do a task on the pain of death. His swords light up and he slays the Corpse Eater. The party rest in a new "Leomund's Tiny Hut" at the entrance of the cave. Day 131 (1510-12-09) The party search the cave for a few hours and find nothing else. The party return to Hillsborough. Brad receives a quest from Efra to glorify her to the public in Hillsborough for the defeat of the Corpse Eater. Brad gets Gerald to help spread the word. Midori says a silent prayer to her god. Day 137 (1510-12-15) The archmage of the town, Arc Bromulon, comes to the party. He is researching the monsters of Arcadia and wants to know about the Corpse Eater. He asks if he can cast a "Read Memory" spell to understand the memories. The party go with him to his tower at the Keep. At the keep they share memories. Gerald then asks to learn this spell, which Arc Bromulon shares. Day 138 (1510-12-16) The party return to the giant's cave to cut off the hands for the bounty, but the last giant is there and throws boulders at the party. Gerald traps the giant in a web spell as the party cut off the hands and then leave. On the way back to Hillsborough Lock and Brad have an argument about the way Brad has been spending his gold, so they decide to have a duel. Locke wins the duel. The party return to the sheriff and are paid for killing 2 more giants. The party then to the Tavern. Brad is irritated and throws his reward to the crowd in the tavern. He prays that night and is told he is inspired by Locke to one up him, and that motification has made him do great things. Day 139 (1510-12-17) The party wake up in the tavern. Brad makes peace with Locke. Day 140 (1510-12-18) The giant carrying wagon is complete and the party return to the cave to capture the giant. The dead giants are buried and there is a wall made across the cave. The party wait in ambush as Gerald waits in a Tiny Hut at the front of the cave. The giant returns with a dead Ogre. The giant goes to investigate the hut and the rest of the party jump the giant from the back and knock it out. Midori uses a decay spell on the Giant's limbs to kill them. The party remove the limbs. The party returns to Hillsborough. Arc Bromulon is intimidated by the party and gives them a magical item. A dagger known as a Rust Blade. Any metal it touches will disintegrates. Gerald learns Haste. Arc Bromulon then gives the party the gold to pay for the cart. Category:Gnomes, Tomes & Catacombs Episodes